swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II is a further development of the Alliance project to modify captured or salvaged Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers. Although the Mk II uses the same Dreadnaught hull as the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I, it looks vastly different from it's cousin. Only experienced Starship engineers who know what to look for can tell that the two ships are related. Although the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I retained a good deal of the Dreadnaught's hull design, the Mk II is a much more original design. The design was produced by engineers and technicians within Rendili Star Drive who were sympathetic to the cause of the Alliance. Working in secrecy, they took the original frigate several steps beyond the Alliance's vision. Unfortunately for the effort, Rendili Star Drive caught wind of the covert project and shut it down from the inside out. Many of these rogue engineers were killed or captured, but a few managed to defect to The Rebel Alliance. As a result, the Alliance Fleet has far fewer Rebel Assault Frigate Mk IIs than Rebel Assault Frigate Mk Is. Capabilities Like the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I, the Mk II uses a large array of automated ship systems, reducing its reliance on organic crewmen by an additional 180. Aside from the external differences between the Mk I and the Mk II, one other significant change sets the Mk II apart: Regenerating Shields based on Mon Calamari designs. This feature allows the Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II to regenerate it's Shield Rating at twice the normal rate, increasing it by 10 for every action of Recharge Shields. Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 52; +13 Armor Hit Points: 1,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 252 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +62 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 94, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -2, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 4,820 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 100 (Troops) Cargo: 7,500 Tons; Consumables: 1.5 Years; Carried Craft: 1 Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Light Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Tactical Fire Rebel Assault Frigates put out large amounts of firepower that can make it difficult for attacking Starships to line up a clear shot. As a Standard Action, a Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. Enemy ships within that area take a -2 penalty on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships